Liquid crystal display devices have heretofore been provided. To enhance the contrast of the display device when using only ambient light, it has been advantageous to use a reflecting material at the rear of cell cavity to reflect scattered light back out the front of the cell. Typically, an aluminum film has been used for this purpose. It also serves as a conducting pattern at the rear of the cell. The aluminum, however, has the advantage that it will not withstand temperatures high enough to permit the use of glass frit for sealing purposes. In addition, the aluminum cannot be continuous because of the necessity to provide conductive leads to the pattern at the front of the cell. Attempts have been made to overcome the first difficulty by using low temperature sealing means such as an epoxy. However, it has been found that such seals lead to eventual contamination and a short cell life. Another attempt has been made to utilize high temperature material such as noble metals for the reflecting material. However, in this case, the cost is high and sneak paths for the conductive leads are still required.
In addition to these difficulties with the prior art display devices, the transparent conducting material used on the front plate, usually indium oxide or tin oxide, has a higher index of refraction than the glass on which it is used so that the higher/and/or color reflectance from the conducting material causes the pattern deposited on the front plate to be somewhat visible even when the cell is not activated. Contrast is also reduced from reflectance from the outer front surface of the cell itself. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved liquid crystal display device and a method for making the same.